Consumers desire new multi-functional hair products that can impart good styling benefits to hair, are durable and impart certain cosmetic characteristic to the hair. Such products should be pleasing to the senses, have innovative, interesting and/or pleasing textures, without loss in functional performance. Furthermore, many consumers prefer hair products that provide a light feel, are easy to apply, and add shine and luster to the hair.
Traditional hair products on the cosmetic market appear in various forms. They range anywhere from solutions, foams, gels, creams, waxes, mousses, sprays, serums, to aerosols and can impart a variety of levels of protection to the hair depending on the state of the hair and the components of the product. Generally, products that are designed to impart styling or shaping benefits to hair are in the form of hair styling or hair care/hair treatment products. Some of these products are often sticky or tacky upon application and once dry, may become stiff and/or “crunchy” (i.e. the film is hard and brittle resulting in a crunching feel or sound when the hair is touched), which is undesirable for many consumers.
Current products for imparting styling or shaping benefits to hair often include water soluble film-forming polymers. Depending on the chemical make-up of these polymers, they may be either soluble in water, or they may be water insoluble polymers which are made water soluble via various chemical modifications, such as neutralization. Solutions comprising these polymers tend to be viscous, i.e. as the concentration of the polymer increases, its viscosity builds up rapidly. Translated to styling applications, as the solvent evaporates, the polymer solution becomes thicker on the hair surface, resulting in a sticky or tacky film.
There is thus a need to provide new products which provide consumers with the desired styling benefits, while minimizing the undesired effects.